


Self Control

by Jadedimage



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Vladimir Ranskahov Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:56:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23929561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadedimage/pseuds/Jadedimage
Summary: Matt and Vladimir are out to eat; Matt expresses his displeasure with Vladimir’s lack of self-control, namely over his temper. Vladimir decides to see just how far he can push that iron grip of control Matt has over himself.
Relationships: Matt Murdock/Vladimir Ranskahov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Self Control

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up with this plot bunny in my head. It refused to quit hopping until I wrote it. I regret nothing.

Matt and Vladimir had been together for nearly six months; though Vladimir still ran his operations with what few of his men still remained and what others had come to reinforce him from Russia, he never gave Matt the details, and Matt never wanted them. Not that the fact he knew Vladimir was still engaging in criminal activity didn’t occasionally strain their relationship, but the Russian had a remarkably deft ability to be able to push every coherent thought from Matt’s mind with a kiss, a touch, a combination of the two in just the right places. More often than not, their fights ended with them both in a tangle of limbs in bed, gentle caresses contrasting sharp nips and light bites, the tug of hair soothed with a stroke of the fingers until nails bit into the skin in their wake. Rarely did their night conclude without one or both of them having drawn blood upon the other; and they wouldn’t have it any other way. The mingling of pleasure and pain, anger and desire, it was intoxicating; and once they were both spent, so was the anger, and rarely could they even remember what they had been fighting about in the first place. Sometimes Matt wondered if Vladimir intentionally pissed him off just for that result. He found himself remarkably okay with that idea.

After a particularly busy couple of days for the both of them, they chose to go out to dinner rather than get shitty take out or either one of them go to the effort of cooking. They both had an intense need to just _relax_ a while, get away from all of the extraneous bullshit, have a good meal, a few drinks, and just reconnect outside of the bedroom for a change. The discussion had started off light enough; Matt going over a case of public intoxication and indecent exposure that he’d known would amuse Vladimir to no end, just to hear him laugh. Vladimir recounting one of his men having a misstep and landing in the Hudson for his carelessness, going so far as to mimic the pinwheeling of his arms before he’d fallen in to draw out that boyish edge that crept into Matt’s laughter when he was too amused to curb it. Vladimir loved that sound, and the way its accompanying smile seemed to light his entire body as he’d lean back in his seat, one hand on his stomach and his head back against the back of the booth. His Motya was _always_ beautiful, but in moments like that, he transcended the word entirely.

They had ordered drinks to start, wanting to wind down and relax instead of immediately getting to the business of eating; Matt having his usual Macallan, and Vladimir his preferred Stolichnaya Elit. American vodka was shit; he preferred the taste of home when he could get it. As they nursed their drinks and conversation flowed easily between them, he watched as Matt’s head tilted just slightly, fighting down an inward groan. He knew that look, that look he always had when a question arose from something previously said, a question that was likely to annoy him to no end,

“Do I even want to _ask_ what you were doing down by the river?” Questioned Matt, taking a drink of his scotch afterward, and Vladimir sighed lightly, running his thumb along the side of his glass as he regarded him,

“Do you?” He questioned by way of reply, “You are usually not one for details, Motya.”

“I know.” Matt confirmed with a quiet sigh of his own, “But now and again I think the answers to the questions I don’t ask might, occasionally, be better than the ones my own brain supplies. Then again, they might be worse.” He added, and Vladimir hummed a little, taking a drink from his glass before he studied him a moment in silence, Matt waiting him out until a light frown twitched his lips when he realized an answer wouldn’t be forthcoming without another push, “More cargo?” Asked Matt, the somewhat distasteful term to refer to human beings a necessary one in such a setting,

“Nyet.” Replied Vladimir, pausing briefly before he continued, ”More… of a deposit.” He offered, remaining intentionally vague for the same reasons as Matt, but the other man seemed to understand the implications behind his words just the same, a deeper, heavier sigh falling from his lips,

“A deposit.” Matt echoed, “Was it a necessary one?” He questioned, unsure of whether he actually wanted the answer, or what could even be deemed as a necessary murder, for that matter. Usually, though, he had to admit that Vladimir’s reasoning was almost always sound, even if he disagreed with it. A man that betrayed him, or one that had gotten in his way, those were things he could understand on some level, could see the necessity of their elimination from Vladimir’s point of view. It was when his violence grew senseless that it niggled at him.

“Depends on what you mean by necessary.” Replied Vladimir,

“I think we both know what I mean by it, Vova.” Matt countered, lowering his voice slightly to keep it from carrying, and Vladimir regarded him steadily as he shrugged a shoulder, dropping his voice as well as he replied,

“Was one of my men. He misstepped in… different manner than Sergei. Needed to be made an example.” He explained, and Matt brought a hand to the bridge of his nose with a soft sigh; Vladimir could almost taste the irritation radiating off of him. He knew how much Matt loathed what he called ‘senseless violence,’ but from his point of view, it was anything but. If he had let his disrespect slide, it would have encouraged it in others. He ruled with strength, with fear, and left no doubt in the hearts of his men of just what he was capable of should they even _think_ about crossing him, even for a heartbeat.

“So the obvious answer to that was, what, beating him to death?” Questioned Matt quietly, though the question seemed rhetorical as the brunet continued to speak, “You really should think about working on your self control, Vladimir.”

“Self-control is fine; I am never not in control of myself. You of all people should know this.”

“That’s not what I meant. Sure, you’re always in control of your own actions; but you let your emotions, your temper, lead the way a lot more than you should. How many people have you killed out of raw anger? Or beaten within an inch of their life for the same? That’s what I mean by self-control.”

“Mm, interesting advice from man who puts on armor and beats the shit out of people every night.”

“I _control_ it.” Matt countered, a hint of anger creeping into his voice as it raised fractionally before he shifted slightly in his seat, reining himself in, “I keep it in check; I don’t let it rule me. Are there times I’d rather it did? Yes. There are times where the urge to just… keep going until there’s nothing left of the person but a bloody pulp is almost overwhelming. But I control it.”

“I know you do. I think that is why I anger you, hm? You fight your own instincts, Motya. Your own desires. And for what? Because Bible says you shouldn’t kill? I seem to recall mention of eye for eye, tooth for tooth and son for son. The last one seems to imply occasionally murder is justified.”

“‘Vengeance is Mine, I will repay, saith the Lord.’” Countered Matt with ease, “There’s a difference between justice and _vengeance_ , Vova. It’s a line I walk with care; and one _you_ should learn to recognize.” He added, and Vladimir watched him silently, unable to completely push away the tendrils of desire that began to weave through him as they almost always did when Matt was worked up like this; if they weren’t in such a public place, their discussion would likely have already gone quite another direction. And that was when inspiration struck, though he kept himself guardedly neutral, getting to his feet,

“I have to piss.” He explained as Matt tilted his head, nodding then, and Vladimir meanders to the bathroom to do just that. Once he was done, though, he didn’t come out straight away but rather watched, from a distance, the traffic in the restaurant. Their table was secluded enough, at least visually, from the rest of the restaurant, but it also wasn’t entirely a straight line to his destination. When he saw his opportunity, he took it, moving stealthily back to the table – though even at a distance he could read Matt’s mild confusion that warred with curiosity on his face as he wondered what the hell he was up to. Instead of returning to his seat, he slid beneath the table cloth, a smirk crossing his features as he felt Matt tense as the pieces clicked together,

“ _Vova_ …” Matt intoned, a definite note of warning in his voice, but Vladimir summarily ignored him, trailing his hands up his legs as he drew his teeth in a gentle graze against him through his pants, a hum of satisfaction rising from him at the slight twitch in the muscles of his legs the friction elicited, “What… are you doing?”

“Mm, would have thought that was obvious, malen’kiy dya’vol.” Vladimir murmured in reply, giving his length another slow, teasing skim with his teeth before nuzzling him gently, all but purring at the steadily growing hardness as he did so, “You talk of self-control, da?” He slid his hands up to work Matt’s pants open, “You keep such firm grip on your own.” He added, “Makes me want to see if I can’t _break_ it.” He concluded, drawing his tongue in a slow, languid lick along the underside of his cock as he freed him from his pants, his lips twitching at the low, restrained moan that barely whispered into his ears, “ _Shhh_ , Motya.”

“Really?” Came the reply on a slightly breathy, quiet laugh, “You’re shush—“ Matt breaks off as wet heat began to engulf him, swallowing convulsively as he fought down a groan and his hips’ instincts to buck into him, his head falling back against the back of the booth, shivering at the vibration of Vladimir’s satisfied chuckle, “ _God_..” He breathed the word, his eyelids fluttering behind his glasses as Vova’s tongue teased him, taking him with breathtaking ease into his throat and swallowing around him, drawing a quiet whine from the brunet, though he felt the twitch of Vladimir’s lips in an amused grin. ‘ _Smug prick.’_

Vladimir hummed quietly in enjoyment as he drew back to tease and lick at the head of Matt’s cock, giving his length a slow skim of his teeth as he took him in, that tendril of satisfaction at having finally shut him up intensifying as Matt gasped, his hips canting slightly in response to the kiss of pain, Vlad’s hands moving to rest on his hips to still him, disinclined to allow control of any kind to linger in his possession as he eased him down his throat, teasing the sensitive vein along the underside with his tongue along the way before swallowing around him again just to hear that delicious whine again; he could become addicted to that sound. He drew back, smiling to himself at the soft sound of disappointment Matt made, letting him slip from his mouth as he moved a hand to grasp him, teasing his head with almost feather-light flickers of his tongue and gentle breaths across his skin until he was squirming beneath him,

“God...Vova...” Matt whispered, “Please.”

“Mm, please _what,_ Motya?” He inquired, his tone far too innocent to actually be so, and Matt panted a nearly mute laugh,

“More.” Matt requested, “Please, Vova.” He added, and Vladimir smiled, taking him back in his mouth and sucking firmly as he stroked him with his hand, removing it as he deepthroated him to let it gently stroke and roll his balls between his fingers, Matt fighting a groan into a sharp pant as his hips bucked again.

God, he was close already, which had to be bordering on record time. He keened lightly as Vladimir gave his balls a light pinch, contrasting the spike of pain with a slow draw of his mouth back up to his head, teasing his frenulum with rapid little flicks of his tongue, and the tiny graze of his teeth against it was the last thing he needed to push him over the edge. His back arched fractionally in spite of his attempts to restrain it, shuddering and spilling into Vladimir’s mouth as he bit his bottom lip to keep himself silent, though soft, choked grunts pulled from him just the same as the Russian worked him through his climax until it had ebbed, Matt panting softly as his eyes closed, riding out the aftershocks chasing each other through his nerves.

Vladimir let out a low, satisfied hum as he let Matt’s cock slip from his mouth, flicking the head with his tongue just to make his hips twitch before he smiled and tucked him away, righting his pants and pressing a light kiss to his thigh before he shimmied back into his seat, licking his lips before he took a drink of his vodka. As Matt pulled himself back together, he watched him shift to sit up properly instead of reclining almost bonelessly in his seat, taking a long drink from his glass before he let out a soft, breathy laugh,

“God, why was that so fucking _good_?” Matt wondered quietly, and Vladimir smirked at him,

“Because, it was illegal.” He replied confidently, his smirk deepening as Matt processed the remark before he laughed.


End file.
